


Black and Yellow Stripes

by RioRiley



Category: Me Before You (2016), Me Before You - Jojo Moyes, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Disability, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is on top of the world. He's an incredible football player. He's got everything he's ever wanted in life, a beautiful girl, an incredibly successful career, and more money than he knows what to do with. He's fiercly independent. He travels the world, and loves his life.Then he gets hit by a bus, and everything changes.Harry Styles is an inexperienced young man, looking for a new job in this new city. He's kind, and full of jokes, and according to Louis' mum, that qualifies him to care for Louis, who is now paralyzed.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Listen up kid, this is a Larry Fic. No way around that. If you dont ship it, definitely dont read this. And probably go clean your glasses. They must be dirty.

Louis Tomlinson is convinced that he is the absolute luckiest man in the world, due to the fact that he gets to wake up each morning next to Eleanor Calder. He looks over at her from their too white blankets, she lays sleeping, her face laying softly on her pillow. Her cheeks are scattered with freckles, like her own personal constellations. She is the center of his universe.

Louis Tomlinson, is a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and one of the top football players in Europe. His name is household known. He is on top of the world, and he knows it. He’s been on Forbes most wealthy, and runner up for Time's person of the year. All men want to be Louis, and all women want to do him. He's on top of the world. His scoring averages are better than ever, and his team, the Doncaster Rovers, are expected to win the Fifa World Cup, Louis himself is a sure bet for Player of The Year, according to many reliable sources. Everything goes his way. That's how it's always been. It's how he thinks it always will be, but on the contrary, today, is when everything changes.

Louis gets up, he kisses Eleanor’s forehead, and she smiles.

“It's 6:15 Lou, don't be late for practice.” She says lovingly.

“What are they going to do? Fire me?” Louis taunts with sass, as he pulls on his jogger sweatpants, and grabs his football cleats.

 

Louis walks down the steps of their apartment, walking through the rain to the football stadium. He passes by many of the same things he passes without thought on a day to day basis. Same people walking to boring office jobs. Louis is lucky in that respect, that he's able to make a living doing the thing he loves most in the world. 

Louis checks the time on his phone, without paying any attention to his surroundings, as he crosses the busy street to the stadium, which is when the bus hits him.

There's a pop, and a rush of the worst pain Louis has ever felt, and then Louis’ life, as he knows it, is over suddenly.

…

Harry Styles is a young man, recently moved to Doncaster from Cheshire. He's tall, standing a little over six foot, he has curly hair that doesn't quite reach his shoulders. His eyes are a bright, and exciting shade of green, with bags under them from staying up far too late, far too often. He's kind. Before moving he worked in a bakery, not a baker by any means, he really just did the sales and swept the floors, but it was as good a job as any for the six years he had it before the bakery closed unexpectedly. The owners, had been good enough to give him a months pay as pension, which Harry took, as his down payment in Doncaster. He didn't have any real reason to live in the city, he just wanted to get away from his past, and Doncaster was far away enough, and affordable enough, to catch his eye. 

His pension had covered his first months rent, but he was in deep need of a job, to be able to keep up with future rent. He applies to every bakery in the city, with no luck. Turns out few are willing to hire employees who can't even bake. Out of desperation, after trying every bakery, cafe and even truck stop that he can find, Harry finds himself scouring the internet, looking for literally any job, as long as he'll be able to pay his rent. He applies to factories, stores, a daycare center, and at the end of his search, he applies for “the care and companionship of a disabled man” just for the heck of it even though he doesn't have the qualifications.

He's absolutely shocked when the only person to call him in for an interview, is a Ms. Deakin, calling about the caregiving position. Harry is shocked, to say the least. The woman, asks with a very sweet voice, if Harry would be willing to come in for an interview the following day.

The following day, Harry wakes up at eight fifteen. He gets into the shower, stands for a long while just letting the near scalding water hit at the muscles on his back, after a little while he washes himself while singing along to a playlist of acoustic coffeehouse covers. He gets out of the shower, grabs a worn out grey towell, and goes into his room where he puts on a floral button up shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. He laces up a pair of leather oxfords, after putting on his favorite pair of polka dotted socks. He then walks outside into the dog, and across the half mile of land between his apartment and Ms. Deakins home.

She is there, waiting for him at the door with an incredibly kind face. She has large eyes, framed by the kind of wrinkles that are evidence of a life enjoyed. Her hair is thin, and brown, and tied into a tight bun on top of her head. She wears a pair of nicely fitted slacks, with a silk blouse. In reality, she has dressed younger than Harry, not that he notices, or cares. She invites him inside, to the living room to sit down.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Styles. My name is Mrs. Deakin, but you may call me Johanna.” Johanna says before shaking his hand.

“I was quite surprised by your application, Mr. Styles.” Johanna says. “You seem like a kind young man, but why should I hire you?” 

“I'm not particularly qualified miss, and I know it. But I know that I can be of good service. I'm a quick learner.” Harry pushes.

“What makes you a better candidate than say the previous interviewee, who had three years experience?” Johanna asks 

“Well. I'm a quick learner, and I'm good with people. I don't know much about Quadriplegia, but I can learn.. And I know a lot of jokes. There's not much you can't fix with a laugh right? That's not to say your husbands Quadriplegia can be fixed with a laugh..” Harry rambles.

“My husband?” Johanna asks with a smile. “The position is with my son.”

“Oh.” Harry says.

“Harry, would you like the position?” Johanna asks. Harry nods vigorously.

“Absolutely.” He says.

“Alright, then let's go meet Louis. He should be up by now.” She says, before leading Harry outside to a guest house in the backyard.

Johanna unlocks the door, before stepping inside. The guesthouse is decorated modernly. It looks like a proper bachelor's pad, Harry thinks. She walks to a door, off the side of the kitchen, and knocks a few times. 

“Come on in Jo. He’s decent.” A voice says from behind the door, which then opens electronically.

There are two men inside, one of which obviously being Louis. He sits in an electric wheelchair, wearing sweatpants and a printed t-shirt. His hands are laid flat on the arms of the chair, his left hand softly touching some sort of control. His hair is long, and overgrown, it doesn't even look as though it's been brushed, and it coincides with his disheveled facial hair.

The other man, is tall, with broad shoulders, and lots of tattoos. He has short, spiked hair, and a friendly vibe about him. There is a birthmark on his neck. 

“Harry, this is Louis, Louis this is Harry.” Johanna says.

Louis then proceeds to make various obnoxious noises, while contorting his face in a peculiar way. Harry wonders what he has gotten himself into. He already agreed to the job, but Johanna certainly did not mention that Louis is mentally handicapped, and Harry doesn't think he can handle it-

“Louis. Not today please.” Johanna says.

Louis’ face falls into a more serious look. He raises his eyebrows at Harry, and smirks. “Nice to meet you Harry.” Louis says with a laugh.

Harry is silent, shocked, and not sure whether or not to be offended by the joke.

The other man laughs. “That was a good one Louis.” He says before looking at Harry. “My name's Liam. I'm Louis’ home care nurse.” Liam says before shaking Harry's hand.

“Liam is here for all of Louis’ physical needs.” Johanna says.

“So what am I here for?” Harry clarifies.

“Mother is paying you to be my friend.” Louis says with a laugh. 

“Harry you are here to keep Louis company. Be his friend. Lift his spirits.” Johannah says. “It's also crucial that you don't leave him alone for more than ten minutes at any given time. Between you and Liam he shouldn't have much alone time.”

“No need to talk over me mother. Only My body is paralyzed. Not my brain. Yet.” He quips.

“I'll leave you alone to get acquainted.” Johanna says, obviously annoyed by Louis’ actions, before leaving.

“Do you want to hear a joke?” Harry asks

Louis rolls his eyes. “I expect you'll tell it whether or not I want to hear it.” 

“Why did Sally fall off her swing?” Harry asks.

“I don't know.” Liam says trying to play along.

“Because she has no arms. Knock knock.” Harry says.

“Who's there?” Liam says, faking enthusiasm.

“Not Sally.” Harry says, and before he knows it, Louis has moved his chair out of the room, running over his toes in the process, certainly on purpose.


	2. Yes

Harry spends the next several weeks doing everything he can think of to make Louis happy. He tries everything, from offering to take him outside, which Louis retorted that Wheelchairs and rain don't mix, he tried every joke he could think of, Louis didn't laugh at any of them, he especially tried getting to know Louis, but Louis wouldn't respond with anything other than Yes, and No. Even if the question asked didn't warrant that response.

“How are you feeling today?”

“No.”

“Did you go to University?” 

“Yes.”

“Would you like lunch now or later?” 

“No.”

“What do you want for lunch?”

“Yes.”

“What is your favorite film?”

“No.”

“Is it okay if I turn down the music?”

“Yes.”

“Why did the blind man fall down the well?”

“No.”

The first question Louis gave a more detailed answer to, was “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

To which Louis responded, “Obviously not.” 

“Why obviously? You're a good looking lad. I mean your hair could use a trim, but regardless.” Harry says.

“Because no woman in her right mind would want to date a cripple. That's why, you fag.” Louis snaps. For the first time, even after all of Louis’ short responses, and general disregard for Harry’s presence, he's genuinely offended.

Harry stands, tall, looking down at Louis. 

“Listen. Just because you're disabled does not under any circumstance mean that you have the right to speak to me that way. I'm doing my best to get along with you. I'm trying to get to know you. But your making it an absolutely miserable experience. I don't care what you say to me, or if you decide to stop treating me like the scum of the earth. But I'm not going to let you insult my sexuality.” Harry says, overwhelmed and emotional.

“I… I didn't think you were actually gay.. I was only joking with you.” Louis says quietly. “I'm real sorry.”

Harry is shocked at the apology, and questions that it might be the first one Louis has ever given. “Apology not accepted Louis.” 

Harry leaves for his lunch break early, and walks outside, taking a deep breath of the cold autumn air. He sits against the fence, pulling a peanut butter and jam sandwich from his backpack, before calling his boyfriend, Nick, whom he has been seeing for about three years.

“I don't think I can do this.” Harry says when Nick answers his phone.

“Harry, it's only been a few weeks. It can't be that bad.” Nick says lovingly.

“He just called me a fag.” Harry says quietly.

“Did you own up to it?” Nick asks.

“Yeah. Then i left for my lunch.” Harry says.

“Give him another chance. From the way it sounds he must really be struggling. Put yourself in his shoes.” Nick says.

“M’kay.” Harry says.

“I'll be up to see you next weekend sunshine. I love you.” Nick says 

“Love you too.” Harry says before hanging up his phone and going back inside.

Harry walks in to find Louis in his living room. 

“In real genuinely sorry for what I said earlier.” Louis says

“Yeah.” Harry nods.

“I didn't think you'd be so offended.” Louis says.

“You don't get to pick how people react to the shit you say.” Harry says honestly.

“Harry, why did the blind man fall down the well?” Louis asks.

“Because he couldn't see that well.” Harry says with a chuckle.

Harry sits down on the sofa next to Louis’ chair. “Listen this will suck less if you'd just stop being a douche.” Harry says.

“I promise to stop being a douche.” Louis says with a laugh.

“So what happened?” Harry asks.

“Oh? Mum didn't tell you? It's her favorite story.” Louis says slightly annoyed.

Harry shakes his head.

“I was in an accident on my way to football practice.”Louis says. “Got hit by one of the double deckers while crossing the road.” Louis takes a deep breath. 

“You were pretty good at football. Nick used to talk about you a lot on air.” Harry says.

“Did you ever watch?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head.

“Sports aren't really my thing.” Harry says.

“Why not?” Louis asks. 

“I'm athletically challenged.” Harry laughs. Louis nods.

“Fashion more your thing?” He asks.

Harry nods. “I'm a big fan of obnoxious tops.” He says.

“You've got quite the sock collection too.” Louis acknowledges, referring to Harry's current pair which are covered in sharks. “Tell me about your boyfriend?” Louis asks.

Harry nods. “His names Nick. We've been dating for three years. He's just gotten an internship with the BBC radio. He's a great guy.” 

“When are you guys going to put on rings?” Louis asks

“What?” Harry asks.

“Three years is a long time.” Louis reminds Harry.

“It's complicated.” Harry says.

“That's life I guess.” Louis says quietly before there's a knock at the door.

Liam answers the door. Louis and Harry can hear the muffled conversation he's having, before he returns to the room.

“Louis, it's Eleanor and Zayn at the door. What do you want me to do?” Liam whispers.

Louis nods his head curtly. “Let them in.” He says, before looking to Harry. “You and Liam should consider stepping out of the room. They leave the room, just as Eleanor and Zayn enter. Liam leads Harry outside, to sit at a nearby bench.

“What's the story with them?” Harry asks.

“Eleanor is Louis’ ex-girlfriend. She was the one he was dating at the time of his accident. Zayn used to be his best friend, but things got awkward after the accident, and then Zayn started dating El, so obviously they aren't friends now.” Liam says, with a friendly tone.

“Did he love her?” Harry asks.

“Louis?” Liam clarifies, Harry nods. “For sure. They had been dating for, I think, three years before the accident. There was an engagement ring in his pocket at the accident” Liam says.

“Why didn't it work out?” Harry asks

“Eleanor was young, and I just don't think she was ready to deal with Louis after. She was just waiting for him to get better so that they could get back to their old life. But he didn't get better, and she didn't have it in her to stay” Liam says. They can hear muffled yelling coming from inside, but can't make out any of the words being said.

“So, Louis won't get better?” Harry asks

Liam shakes his head. “No one has figured out how to fix a spinal cord injury as severe as Louis’” 

“Then why do you do all the physical therapy with him?” Harry asks

“That's just to keep his muscles from atrophying.” Liam says.

“Does he have any control?” Harry asks.

“Not from here down,” Liam says drawing a line in the air at his neck. “He has some feeling in his left pointer finger. He can move it enough to maneuver his wheelchair.” Liam says. They watch as Zayn and Eleanor leave the house, getting into their car and speeding out of the driveway. Liam leads Harry back inside, and the first thing either of them notice, is the wedding invitation on the countertop.

Liam goes to the cabinet, to grab some of Louis’ anti-anxiety medications, while Harry finds Louis, in the bedroom, staring at the photos on his dresser. There are angry tears rushing down his face. He looks devastated, and betrayed. Harry stands next to Louis, and wipes his face with a soft rag. He then watches Louis reverse his chair, and ram it hard and fast into the dresser, sending the framed photos flying to the floor shattering every single one of them. 

“I hate this!” Louis screams. Liam runs into the room.

“Don't move Lou. We can't risk you flattening the tires on your chair.” Liam says calmly, as he sweeps up the glass and remnants of each photo frame.

“I hate my life!” Louis screams, blubbering. “I Hate that I can't make any of my own choices. I hate that I can't live the way i want to live. I hate that i can't do anything that everyone else can do! I hate that this won't ever get better!” Louis screams.

“Lou, it will get better.” Harry consoles.

“The hell it won't! Every morning for the rest of my life i will wake up and have to wait for someone to get me out of bed and into this god awful chair. That will never ever change. I will never have the life that i wanted.” Louis yells frustrated.

Harry leans over to Louis, and grabs him, pulling him into a hug. Louis rests his head against Harry's shoulder, and continues to sob, for about ten minutes. He's absolutely devastated.

Harry comes the following day, to find Louis laying in his bed, watching a foreign film.

“Want to watch?” Louis asks

“Oh.. I umm.. I don't really like that sort of film.. I'll go start prepping for lunch.” Harry says

“You don't like foreign films?” Louis questions. “Why not?”

“Because I don't know what they are saying.” Harry says obviously.

“That's what subtitles are for. Didn't you mum teach You how to read?” Louis pushes. Harry laughs before sitting next to Louis on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment comment comment


	3. Tiny

“Oi, Harry, can i ask you something’ stupid?” Louis asks on a regular rainy English afternoon. Harry nods, kicking off his cheetah printed Chelsea boots at the doorway to Louis’ living room.

“You see that chair over there?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows and darting his glance towards the grey recliner in the corner of the room.

“Clearly.” Harry says with a laughed scoff. 

“Do you reckon you could get me in it?” Louis asks. “I know it's stupid, but that used to be my chair you know, like that was my spot before, I watched all my telly there, and I just thought it might be nice to sit in it again if it isn't too much trouble.” Louis rambles.

“Hush Louis!” Harry says with a laugh. “I'll get you in your chair.” 

“Liam will be here soon if you need help with the lifting.” Louis adds.

“Louis, you're tiny. I can manage.” Harry says. Louis rolls his eyes.

“I'm not tiny!” He protests with a laugh. Harry raises his eyebrows, and looks at him like a disappointed mother whose just caught her child lying. He unties the straps on Louis’ wheelchair, and grabs him, one arm under his knees, and the other under his armpits. He's not heavy at all, barely even a hassle for Harry, even when it comes to carrying him across the room. He is gentle placing Louis in the chair, arranging his limbs straight.

“Can you recline it?” Louis requests.

“Bossy” Harry taunts, as he pushes the button on the recliner. He places Louis’ arms on the rests, and that's when he sees the scars on his wrists. Puckered, angry, thick, long scars, purple, going from the base of Louis’ wrists, and about three inches down towards his elbow. He doesn't mean to look, as long as he does.

“Not very pretty, eh?” Louis says.

Harry shakes his head. “I didn't mean to stare. Is it from the accident?” Harry asks, like a curious young child. Louis offers him a sad smile.

“It's not. It's from about three months ago.” Louis says briefly. “Harry, I wanted to die.” He admits.

In all honesty, the issue wasn't that Louis wanted to die, He just didn't want to live his life the way he is. He didn't want to be in constant pain any more. He didn't want to have to watch as his life fell apart and have to watch someone else pick up the pieces because he cant even so much as hold his life together due to the paralysis, let alone pick it up when it all falls apart. 

A few months ago, he was in so much pain. The pain medications he had been prescribed weren't working anymore, his body had become resistant to them. He was in a constant, unbearable pain, and he didn't see that there was any possible way to make him feel any better. So when he saw the long silver nail, sticking out by the sharp end, he took the opportunity, to not have to suffer any more. He maneuvered his chair into the doorway, and went forward, and backward, gnashing his arm over and over, until Liam came in from his lunch break and found him, nearly unconscious, and covered in his own blood.

“Are you doing better?” Harry asks, cautiously.

“Yeah. I got on better medications. “ Louis admits. “I just wish I could wake up and be back to my old life.”

“That's not how it works though Lou, but you could change the things you have control over.” Harry points out. “Your hair could use some help. Or at least lose the beard.”

Louis looks at Harry, “I can't just shave it myself.” Louis says. “And I hate having to ask my mum or Liam to do it for me.”

“I'd do it for you.” Harry offers.

Within a few minutes, Harry has gotten a large warm bowl of soapy water, a few towels, and a new razor he found underneath the sink in the cupboard in the bathroom. Harry leaves Louis in the recliner, placing a towel on his chest. He combs Louis’ hair back, tying it in a bun on the side of his head, so as not to add any discomfort to his neck.

Harry rubs shaving cream onto Louis’ face. He flinches.

“You gotta trust me.” Harry says, compassionately.

“I do.” Louis admits nervously.

“I promise I won't hurt you.” Harry offers. Louis nods, and Harry starts to take the sharp razor blade, gently gliding it across Louis’ face. He's absolutely beautiful, and having a clean shaven face, truly brings out his features. It's only a few minutes before Harry is done. He grabs a wet cloth, gently wiping and rinsing Louis’ face.

“Have you shaved off my eyebrows?” Louis asks, in a way that Harry isn't sure if he's being serious or not.

“Only the one.” Harry says, winking. Louis blushes. “You look sharp, Louis.”

“Maybe we should go celebrate the loss of my facial hair?” Louis asks jokingly.

“I reckon i could take you out for a good night at the club.” Harry says with a laugh.

Harry, had made the suggestion jokingly. He hadn't thought that Louis would go through with it. Soon enough, Liam is helping Louis into a pair of black skinnies, while Harry gets the car ready. He sits in the car a long while, worrying about everything that could go wrong, worrying that Louis won't have a good time.

As Harry expected, it doesn't go well. He regrets, within moments of entering the club, having even made the suggestion to come. There are girls all over Louis, who can't seem to grasp the concept that no matter how many lap dances they give him, Louis is completely incapable of so much as touching them, let alone providing action back. He looks mortified.

A young woman, with skin the color of cinnamon, long curly brown hair, and a short tight black dress, approaches Louis, and sits on his lap. Harry can smell the alcohol on her from a few feet away. One moment, she's sitting on him, rubbing her hands on his chest, and the next, she's got her tongue in his mouth. Louis’ eyes are wide open and alarmed, he glances over at Liam.

“Miss, my friend here really doesn't like that.” Liam says ever so politely.

“Clearly considering he won't so much as touch me.” The woman says, completely out off.

“Let's go grab a drink.” Liam suggests.

“I'd rather go home actually.” Louis says matter of fact. 

Later on, Harry's sitting with Louis in the kitchen, feeding him spoonfuls of pasta with pesto sauce, that more resembles green gravy. “Harry I'd give anything to just be a normal man, and be able to give someone attention. Of do anything to be loved again, and it sucks when I get to thinking that I can still have that and reality slaps me in the face and makes me realize that i can't and most likely never will.” Louis says.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Feedback encouraged! Tell me what you love, or hate haha.


End file.
